


Dragon Flower!

by TeaBallChain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promiscuous Kibana | Raihan, Virgin Dande | Leon, We stan for cocky Raihan, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBallChain/pseuds/TeaBallChain
Summary: Leon invites Raihan over to play video games, and gets a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in years. The goal I had in writing this was to get down some of my headcanons of Raihan and Leon’s sexual exploration without it getting too lovey dovey. It’s more of a low stakes FWB porn-without-plot-ish kind of fic There are various sexualities and other off screen pairings are mentioned. I have three chapters planned but might change that as I dust off the writing cobwebs. Hope you enjoy!

Leon swerved and dashed around the technicolored curves of Rainbow Road. By his side were his two closest friends; Sonia, who was treading daintily and avoiding the edges as best she could, and Raihan, who was zipping down like a maniac, shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth, and clearly not really caring if he fell off or got pizza grease on Leon’s carpet. Leon figured if he was going to be so lazy with his turns, he’d pick someone other than Bowser, and have the decency to not eat at the same time. He couldn't be too mad though, Raihan was holding his own alright despite all those things. Leon focused back on his Peach build lagging far behind everyone else. Normally, he loved having friends at his apartment but right now, he was not having a champion time, mostly because he was losing. 

"Ugh, is this really as fast as I can go?" Sonia complained as she tried her best to pick up speed without overshooting it. Raihan was still in the lead, although Leon was eventually able to pass by Sonia, and she let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Yeah, cause' your Allister build sucks!” Raihan laughed. He had taken a liking to referring to Shy Guy as Allister and vice versa. Leon remembered telling him to knock it off, but the young ghost trainer actually didn't seem to mind Raihan's good natured teasing. He just had that way about him that made people like him, Leon thought.

"Bollocks!" Sonia shouted at the TV as she slid off of the road and into the void.

"Oof Sonia, do I need to teach you how to edge?” Raihan said, his voice taking a tone of innuendo. Sonia didn’t say anything at first, but turned beet red when she realized the implication. 

"Ah- _Raihan_!" She yelped, an awkward smile plastered on her face. Leon rolled his eyes. 

“Come on mate, don’t be gross.” 

"Leon, you can do _two_ things at once now? I’m so proud of you." Leon side-eyed Raihan, and in the second or so he looked away, flew right over the edge. 

"Hmm, guess I take it back," Raihan teased. Leon let out a great sigh as he tried to catch up again, even though it was futile at this point. It was proving even more difficult, as he was a bit distracted by Raihan and Sonia’s back on fourth chattering at the other side of the sofa. It struck him as odd. Sure, Raihan was usually friendly to anyone and everyone he met, especially trainers. Today he seemed a bit too friendly, though, _almost_ phony. Not just that, he had kind of hoped to hang out with Raihan, just the two of them, and catch up over pizza and Mario Kart. They had run into Sonia on the way to the pizza parlor, and he couldn’t very well tell her not to come when Raihan practically begged her to hang out with them. Not that he didn't like spending time with Sonia, Raihan was just a different animal entirely. Now, Raihan just wanted to talk to Sonia and pick her brain about things he normally didn’t care about. 

In the end, all three of them were all beaten by NPC. Raihan's recklessness cost him the match, as per usual. Even though Leon wanted to win himself, he hated when his opponent beat him and then _went on to lose_. It was just insulting and a sad sight for all involved, even if it was only a children's game. Sonia let out a great sigh, and everyone seemed disinterested with another match. 

"God, I suck so bad at competitive games,” Sonia admitted. “I don't usually play much Mario Kart myself. Have you lot been playing Breath of the Wild? I've been into that lately," Sonia asked. Leon had to laugh, Sonia didn’t look the type, but she had no real direction in life and was a bit nerdy. When she wasn’t doing research, she was shopping online, playing video games or generally disappointing her gran. Leon could see Raihan getting excited out of the corner of his eye. 

"It's brilliant! I’ve already played through twice!" Raihan agreed with her. Raihan on the other hand did have direction, and it was just purely hedonistic. Leon _did_ have the game himself, but never really got into it. He spent more time training then he did playing video games, or anything else really. It’s probably why nobody could beat him. It unfortunately also made him the odd one out in a lot of social situations. 

"I um... never really got into it myself," he admitted. He could feel a sly look in Raihan’s eyes without even meeting them directly.

"Cause’ he got lost at The Great Plateau and never progressed," he butted in, and Leon could feel his face getting hot. He told Raihan that in confidence and it just sounded pathetic when said out loud! Sonia put her face in her hands and sighed deeply, and Raihan laughing so loud, Leon was worried he’d wake the neighbors.

"Leon!" Sonia sounded like a disappointed mother, and now he was even more embarrassed. Raihan had since fallen over in laughter. "It's not funny! I'-it’s a big map, why are you acting so surprised?!" Leon protested. Raihan struggled back into a sitting position. 

"Probably because you just keep sinking to new depths, mate" he said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. 

“You two are horrible...” Leon protested again, but Raihan’s laugh was so damn contagious, he couldn’t help but laugh too. He may have lost terribly in video games, but he now considered this get together to be a little successful. As if on cue, Sonia got up and grabbed her bag. “Well, this has been fun, but I better get back to the lab before my gran has a fit,” she said, checking the time on her rotom phone to make sure it hadn’t gotten too late. Leon got up to see her out, and Raihan did as well. Raihan stayed the night often enough. He and Leon were close, but it was mostly because he was too lazy to call a taxi at this hour. Sonia on the other hand...she had never stayed over, it would just be weird for a girl to stay the night, Leon figured. 

“Aw, do you really have to?” Raihan protested. Leon shook his head. “No she's right. The last time professor Magnolia came here looking for Sonia I got chewed out for not having her back on time, it was pretty scary,” Leon said, trying to ignore the unpleasant memory. Sonia sighed and nodded in agreement. Neither of them wanted to know what'd happen if she was caught staying with two guys over night. As they all walked to the door, Raihan cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, but other than that, he said nothing. 

“Well I’m off, until then. Taa, Leon, Raihan.” 

"Come visit again real soon, yeah?" Raihan called out of the door to Leon’s apartment, and like that they were alone. Leon couldn’t help side eye Raihan as the two of them headed back to the living room. While Sonia was welcome here any time, Leon wondered why Raihan was inviting her back to somewhere he didn’t live. Everyone liked to joke about Leon’s spacey personality, but Raihan wasn't winning any big brain awards himself. Not only that, but he was acting a weirder than usual. Raihan was usually hungry to win in both Pokemon battles, or any game they played.Today, he barely put any effort and seemed overall distracted. He didn't even talk about his workout routine or last wild bender with Piers for thirty minutes, although Leon was kind of grateful for that. Leon just hated when his opponent held back, even at Mario Kart. Leon's train of thought was interrupted when Raihan whirled around, a toothy grin on his face.

"Damn, Sonia's soooo bloody cute! I wasn't going to do anything about it, but I don't think I can hold back any more!" Raihan blurted out. Well, there was no reason to ask what his problem was now. This was all about his dick. Leon sighed. He too was surprised Raihan had not tried to shag Sonia already. They weren't as close as he and Leon were, but they'd know each other long enough for Raihan to try and wet his dick. 

“What do you think? I don’t think I’m her type, but I could probably crack her, right? I mean, I’m everyone’s type really, just some less than others.” Leon had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Talking about girls was another thing Raihan liked to go on and on about, and he didn't really share his enthusiasm. Leon had to at least try, though, unless he wanted to out himself. He put on his best “completely straight” impression. 

"That was random. I'd never thought she'd be your type either."

"She’s a bit know-it-all, but she's got an innocent vibe to her. You know I like that. Hey, you mind if I go out with her?" Leon stopped what he was doing. He was never interested in Sonia, but for some reason, the image of Sonia and Raihan together bugged him. Maybe he just didn’t want his friend being used as Raihan’s plaything of the week? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and he didn’t know why Raihan felt the need to ask his permission. Leon sat himself down on the sofa, while Raihan planted his butt on the floor in front of the TV, as usual. 

"You want to shag her, you mean,” Leon said, not trying to sound too annoyed yet. Raihan sucked his teeth. "What do you take me for, some kind of tramp?" he said, with what Leon could only describe as a knowing smile in his voice.

“I'm not a monster. No one can _tame_ The Great Raihan, but that doesn't mean I'm a selfish lover. I wouldn’t be mean to her, unless she's into that."

“I can almost assure you that she’s not,” Leon said, trying to push that awful image out of his mind. Raihan shrugged. 

"Hmmm, alright. I won't do anything if you don't want me to, but seriously mate. Hurry up and make a move. Sonia's a beautiful girl and if you don't do something soon some other bloke certainly will.”

Leon mentally cringed at the thought of that. He and Sonia were pretty close, not as much as when they were children, though. Only she and Leon knew the reason for that, though. She asked Leon out, he rejected her, and it was horrible for all involved. They had managed to more or less move past it, but it was still a sore spot. The only silver lining was that despite all that, he managed to remain in the closet, and they were able to remain on good terms. For now he could only roll his eyes at Raihan’s suggestion that he and Sonia should date. 

"I don't care, do what you like."

"No, no, you're obviously bothered. If you fancy her so much, I'll leave her to you."

The only solace Leon could take was that Raihan wasn’t completely without shame. Leon knew Raihan wouldn’t do anything as long as he thought Leon liked Sonia. He almost felt a little bad, getting in the way of his friend’s pursuits, but he couldn’t out himself, and if Raihan didn’t want to make a move, it was honestly probably for the best. 

"I always thought you two would be good together, for the record. She definitely likes you. Why not do something about it?"

"N-no she doesn’t! Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" Leon said, letting panic creep into his voice. He dreaded the thought that Sonia might have actually told someone about what happened between them. 

"Oh come off it. It was a headache trying to make her pay attention to _me_ because she kept stealing glances at _you_ ,” Raihan said, scoffing as if it was impossible to find someone who wasn’t hopelessly infatuated with him. “She’s mad for you. Are you telling me you really don’t notice?"

“Nope.”

“God, you’re so dense Lee,” Raihan said, playful, but a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. 

"I just don't think it would be a good idea. Sonia isn't as relaxed as you are. She lets things bother her, you don't. I don't like her in that way, I just think you wouldn't get on all that well,” Leon said, and it was only half true. He didn’t expect Raihan and Sonia to last for any amount of time if they did date. However, he really doubted Sonia would say no if he did ask her out. Raihan was damn gorgeous. He could seduce anyone he wanted, with those deep, cyan eyes and charming little dragon fangs. Leon admitted to himself a long time ago, as easily as he could beat Raihan in battle, he was a bit awed by his ability to breath sex-appeal, like some sort of cocky, flirtatious dragon.

"She'll be good and relaxed when I'm done with her,” Raihan said with a suggestive grin on his face. Leon cringed again. Just how goddamn horny was Raihan today? Now this was just getting weird. 

"Ugh! Don't be disgusting!" 

"Aw, look at how much you care. Jealous much?"

"I’m not,” Leon was starting to get a bit tense. He wasn’t sure why Raihan was pushing the issue so hard. Raihan rolled his eyes, but seemed to drop it, and went quietly back to the Switch, scrolling through the game’s solo content. Leon sighed, the silence of the room broken only by the TV and buttons tapping. He thought that was the end of it, until Raihan spoke up again. 

“Maybe you didn’t like seeing me pay attention to Sonia instead of you, is that it?” He said, his eyes never leaving the screen. Leon felt a knot in his stomach. What an odd, odd question. He was never good at parsing his own feelings on anything other than battling, but... he was sure about this. Raihan and Sonia were his best friends, and there was nothing romantic or otherwise between them, _any_ of them. He began to feel on edge yet again. 

"What are you saying, Raihan?"

“Well... I've just been thinking. You've never had a girlfriend, right? And I've never noticed you check out any girl in particular. It always struck me as... well-”

“I’m not gay, if that’s what you’re implying. I just haven’t found anyone I want to see,” Leon snapped. Raihan kept playing the game, but he saw his eyes widen in response to his raised voice. Shit. He was too defensive and it was making Raihan suspicious. 

“If you insist, but I wouldn’t care if you were,” was his only response. Leon swallowed. Was Raihan trying to coax him out of the closet? Why? His palms were starting to sweat. No, he was too scared. He wasn’t ready. Although….Raihan admitted he wouldn't care, he was one of his best friends, and never seemed to have any problem with queer people that he knew of. Even though he wasn’t planning on coming out to anyone today, was this his chance? Was it fine to come out? 

“Actually, it would be of interest to me,” Raihan added, his voice taking on an unfamiliar tone. Leon's throat was starting to feel dry, and his thoughts came to a screeching halt. “...it would?”

"Yeah," he said, his gaze turning back to Leon, the game completely forgotten. Raihan looked serious as he moved from the floor to the couch, right by Leon's side. Leon was starting to feel hot and disoriented. Now that he thought about it, he _had_ heard this tone before. The look on his face was familiar, too. Raihan’s cyan eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, and the contrast to his dark skin was captivating. That was the same intense look Raihan made when he was about to pounce on a tough opponent from the darkness of his sandstorm. Leon held his breath as Raihan scooted closer, much closer than they'd normally sit when alone. He was completely frozen. 

"Why, champion Leon, you look so worried," Raihan purred, his voice a low, warm growl in his throat. This was too much, Leon scooted away a bit. He couldn’t believe what was happening, and although he really hoped it was going the way he _thought_ it was, he couldn’t believe it. His anxiety wouldn’t let him. 

“Look, even if I did swing that way, you don’t. Don’t mess with me Raihan, come on. Don’t be shitty!” 

"Rather bold of you to assume that. This is The Great Raihan you’re talking to. I like to share myself, and I don’t care if it’s a man or woman receiving my generosity _,_ ” he said, inching closer. Leon felt like his heart was going to explode. What was Raihan saying, was he joking? Did he really go both ways? Was Raihan trying to kiss him right now, or was he just mistaken? Soon, he was so close he could smell the soda pop on his breath. Leon's eyes couldn’t help but dart back and forth from Raihan’s lips to his eyes.

"That's a good look for you, you know?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah, you look like prey," Raihan said, that dangerous, silky purr in his voice. Leon let out a small gasp. Only Raihan could pull off a cringey line like that, and it was quickly turning him into a limp noodle. He was entirely too sexy. His fanged grin seemed to sparkle, and his lips looked so luxurious. 

“Come on Lee, say something to me,” Raihan said, his brows furrowed, a bit of worry in his voice. Leon was getting whiplash at how fast he could go from sexy to cute, and anywhere in between. Still, he figured his lack of response would make Raihan stop, but he didn’t want him to. He could barely speak, but he grabbed Raihan’s arm and pulled him on top of him, his eyes on his lips. Raihan took the initiative and descended, gentle at first, but with gradually escalating force. Leon whimpered into Raihan’s mouth. His lips really _were_ soft, and he tasted like sweet cherry pop. Leon was unsure of his movements, but he followed Raihan the best he could. He hoped he was doing well, but he was lost in how Raihan was kissing the goddamn life out of him. When he pulled back, he was still stunned, almost dizzy. 

“You're... a good kisser," he said, breathless. He knew it was a dumb thing to say, but his words were still failing him. Raihan chuckled. 

"That’s what they tell me," he said. His hands slowly started to roam about. His eyes looked to Leon for confirmation, and Leon could still only nod quietly under Raihan’s gaze. Raihan lifted Leon’s hoodie and started to touch, his eyes focused his hard, muscled chest now. Leon quivered, he’d never been touched in this way, and he sure as hell never thought it would be Raihan touching him. 

"Damn, your chest is fucking huge Lee, like, your uniform doesn't do it justice. Holy shit…" Raihan rasped, his bedroom voice was sending shivers down Leon’s spine. There was no way Raihan could fake lust that well, this was for real. He was almost too into it. The way he crouched over Leon, primal and predatory, was _just_ like when he battled. Damn, he really was like a dragon, and it was really doing it for Leon. He looked like he'd bite at any moment, and Leon had to admit, that sounded hot as hell. Raihan could bite him any time. 

"Do you mind if I bite?" Raihan growled. Leon swallowed, not expected him to actually say what he was thinking. The thought of Raihan marking and biting him really turned him on, but he also felt like maybe this was moving a little fast and....

"I don't know… do you think Charizard would get mad? I don't think he'll understand if I'm covered in bites. I don't want him to get worried." Raihan rolled his eyes at that. 

"I don't want to hear about your damn Charizard while I'm fucking you, if you don’t want me to, I won’t do it," he said in response. Leon almost chuckled as he realized how ridiculous he sounded. Here was the most eligible bachelor in Galar begging to mark and bite him, and his mind was wandering to unimportant nonsense. He was sure he could explain some bites to Charizard later. Still, Raihan had decided that he was the top, and Leon honestly wasn't complaining. He couldn't help but nod submissively. It was a little degrading, having Raihan tell him what to do, but there was a thrill to it. Raihan was actually beating him at something. It was insanely hot.

“Lightly,” he whispered, and Raihan descended. He nipped Leon’s collarbone, before dragging his fangs down his chest. The sensation made Leon yelp, and he hadn't expected the noise that escaped his lips. He could see Raihan smirking, a pleased sparkle in his eye. It was just enough to hurt, not too much, but enough. Leon figured that was exactly his intention. 

"Hm, you like that, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Leon whimpered, as Raihan rubbed one of his nipples beneath his thumb. He leaned in and nibbled on Leon’s earlobe. "Well, you're really gonna like this then," he whispered in his ear. Then reached down, slipping his fingers under the hem of Leon's joggers. Leon began panicking. Questions started zipping through his mind. Were they seriously going all the way? He’d never been naked in front of anyone before. Would he even be any good as a virgin? Shit, Raihan probably didn't even know he was a virgin! He had to tell him before he embarrassed the both of him with his lack of experience. Leon halted Raihan's wandering hands. 

"Rai, wait, I'm kinda nervous. I-I've never done this before!"

"Ah, you finally admit?"

"I'm being serious!"

“I know Lee, I've always known,” Raihan said, pausing and sitting up. Leon almost grabbed him and pulled him back on top of him. He was scared to continue but he did _not_ want Raihan to stop.

"We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to, but I've been with all kinds of people, Leon. I don’t care if you’re a virgin. Let me lead, and if you don’t like it, stop me any time. If you want to go on, we can just focus on having fun."

Leon let out a deep breath. Raihan was right. It was almost impossible that Raihan had avoided having bad sex in his lifetime of frequent fucking around. This was just about enjoying themselves, Raihan had been respectful of his boundaries so far. He had no reason to feel pressure. Leon grabbed his joggers and boxers and pulled them down in one quick motion, like a bandage. He knew he was bigger than average himself, but when Raihan's dick sprang out, Leon's jaw nearly hit the floor. In any other context, he'd be humiliated at his spectacular loss, but he didn’t have time for that when he was trying to remember how to breathe. Raihan’s cock was _massive,_ all hard and thick, and the tip was the color of fine red cocoa. It was just _begging_ for Leon’s lips around it. Leon’s eyes flicked to Raihan, who had just slipped out of his shirt, and looked like he was eagerly waiting for his praise. Leon swallowed, regaining his ability to speak.

"That's the biggest goddamn cock I've ever seen," he uttered, unable to keep from stealing glances at it. Raihan looked so pleased with himself, Leon couldn't help but grin back. Up until now, Raihan felt like a stranger beside him in this bizarre situation. Now, he was starting to feel like the Raihan he knew, illuminated in a new light. Leon breathed deeply and let himself get relaxed, before reaching forward. He ran his hand across the length and couldn’t help but shiver. It was smoldering hot, hard as it looked, and it was _heavy_. 

"You've measured this beast before, haven't you Raihan?"

"You’re damn right I have! Twenty-seven centimeters of pure excellence.” Leon could feel Raihan throb in his hand after his prideful declaration, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Cocky bastard. Then it dawned on him. There could be no better way to seduce Raihan than to stroke his ego, and Leon was happy to do just that.

"How is this even possible? God, it’s so huge, this isn’t normal. "

"No, it's _far_ better," Raihan stated, twitching even more. Leon smirked himself. "I agree," he said, stroking it up and down. He swallowed nervously at his next thought. 

"Um, I really want to taste it, can I?"

"You had better." Raihan shifted his legs over the edge of the sofa and patted his lap, expectantly. Leon didn’t need more encouragement than that. He pulled off his hoodie and dumped it on the sofa, before getting kneeling down before Raihan. He tried to still his nervous trembling as he leaned in. He was so focused, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Raihan stroked his arm.

“Relax, you’ll do just fine,” he whispered, and Leon nearly melted. Raihan was so goddamn good at putting people at ease, it almost made Leon more embarrassed to be with him like this. He took a deep breath, slapping his face with both hands, earning a chuckle from Raihan. 

“There he is! Alright then, go on, lets see what you have,” he purred. Leon smiled suggestively at him, before giving it an experimental lick. The sigh that Raihan switched something on in Leon’s brain. Leon knew he’d probably like sucking dick, but not this much, not _instantly_ . Yet, one small lick and he was in love. He took the tip in his mouth, and nearly curled his toes. It felt so, _so_ good in his mouth. His eyes widened when Raihan slowly eased him down. He liked that too, but it was getting harder to manage than just the tip. Leon’s brows furrowed. He tried to breathe through his nose, but was too focused on his jaw muscles getting sore. He gripped Raihan’s hip, relaxing his throat, trying to let the tip enter. Once it hit his gag reflex, he was forced to pull back. Raihan laughed playfully.

"Not bad Champion Leon, maybe you’ll have better luck next time, yeah?” 

Raihan sounded like he had been waiting forever to say that. Leon was too focused on the prospect of a "next time" to be too upset by his unsexy failure to take Raihan.

"Lie down flat," Raihan commanded. So, they were getting straight to the action, Leon thought. He was hoping Raihan would return the favor, but his bossing him around was pretty hot. He did as he was told and lied down on his belly, hands pressed deep into the carpet. 

“I always pegged you as a selfish lover,” he joked. Raihan smiled but didn’t laugh. He looked intense, almost serious as he climbed down on top of Leon. 

“Not normally, but you have me really worked up, I’m out of patience,” Raihan said, biting and nibbling as he ground his cock against Leon’s ass. Leon couldn’t help but blush as a wave of embarrassment washed over him again. "Damn Leon, your ass is fit..."

"Um...Thank you."

“You’ve kinda got an innocence about you too, it’s cute.” 

Leon felt his face burn at that. “...I-i’m not innocent.” 

“I’m into it. It’ll be fun turning you into my plaything.”

"You're horrible! I'm not a thing!" Leon protested, but by now, HE was throbbing like crazy. Raihan chuckled, but said nothing else. He leaned over fiddled with his jacket, pulling out a travel size lubricant. Leon figured he must _really_ get around to need to have that on him all the time. Leon would have rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the shiny liquid pouring from the little bottle. He watched carefully as Raihan slicked up his fingers. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He didn’t know anyone else who was gay, and never fingered himself, but he imagined it might hurt.

“Alright, I’m gonna go in now, tell me if you need to stop,” Raihan was trying to sound calm, but there was a little growl in his voice. Leon figured he was really looking forward to getting inside of him, and that made his belly flutter.

Leon braced himself when he felt Raihan’s fingers pressing into him. He expected it to be a lot harder, but with the amount of lube Raihan used, it slid in pretty easily. Leon's eyes fluttered back in his head. It was hard to describe, other than tight and full. The sensation of Raihan moving in and out felt kind of good. Really good, actually. Raihan pressed deep and stroked his sweet spot. Leon arched at the sensation shooting down his spine. 

"Ngth! Oh _fuck_!"

"Mmm, that's right," Raihan cooed, picking up the pace. Leon couldn’t take much more teasing, he wanted something bigger, he wanted to feel what it was like to have Raihan inside of him. He looked back, his brows furrowed.

"I need your cock! Hurry!" Leon cried out, giving the first order since they had begun. Raihan didn’t say anything more, but seemed more than happy to comply. Leon could feel the hot, slippery feeling of Raihan’s cockhead pressing against his ass. That alone had him squirming, but Raihan gripped him tight to control his movements. Raihan slowly pressed in, pushing and prodding at his hole, until he breached Leon. Leon grit his teeth as Raihan filled him, his fists balled tight. 

“Oh my _God_ , you’re tight as shit mate!” Raihan sounded pleased, but Leon was too focused on the stretching pain to pay that much mind. His knuckles were starting to lose color as Raihan sank deeper. Even with a ton of lube, he felt like he was splitting in half. Raihan pushed, and by then, Leon couldn’t help but reach back to slow him down. “Ah-! S-slowly!” 

"You just told me to hurry!" Raihan sounded startled, almost as if he was worried that he had done something wrong.

"Sorry it's just, ugh, you're too big. I guess I got over-excited," Leon assured him.

"Alright then, try and un-tense. We'll do this nice and slow, let me know if you want me to pull out," Raihan said, gripping Leon tight as he eased in, nice and slow. Leon had to take back all the negative things he’d ever said about Raihan. He was still cocky and a bit of an asshole, but that was only one side of the coin. Goddamn was he a saint and a sweetheart. It clearly wasn't just his appearance that had women all over him. Leon knew Raihan wanted to cum by the way he was throbbing. He tried his best to relax for him, he earned that much with all the work he was putting in, and he wanted to feel what it felt like to get fucked by The Great Raihan. It was starting to feel a bit less painful as he went. With one last push, Raihan’s hips met Leon’s ass.

“How’se that?” Raihan said, he sounded like he was concentrating hard. His hand ran down the length of Leon’s cock, and the champion couldn’t help but shiver. Raihan’s hands were so hot, and still had a bit of lube on them. His hand stroking up and down his cock was a welcome distraction from the pain. Leon pushed his butt back into his hips for emphasis. 

“ _So_ good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, go ahead. Let’s finish this,” Leon said, bracing himself, as Raihan revved up to fuck him good and proper. He grit his teeth. It still hurt, but he didn’t care if Raihan got rough with him at this point. And he did. Raihan was a machine, and Leon couldn’t help but moan and gasp and make all kinds of embarrassing noises. He felt bad for his neighbors, but at this point, he really couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. 

“Ugh, God Rai, _more_ ,” Leon yelped, the sound of Raihan’s balls slapping against his ass was driving him mad. Raihan was panting in overexertion but he only got faster and shakier. Leon could tell he was getting close. 

“Fuck, I...I don’t have much more...I’m gonna cum champ, can I cum inside?”

“Y-yes! Please!” 

Leon felt Raihan’s bite down on his shoulder, followed by torrents of hot cum filling him up, shot after shot. It felt strange, but good. Then he felt Raihan squeezing his dick, and he bit his lip. Even in the throes of orgasm, Raihan hadn't forgotten about Leon. He jerked the Champion's cock, rubbing the head with his thumb and growling little encouragements into his neck. Leon couldn't even understand what he was saying anymore, he was too focused on the building warmth in his groin to process anything else.

"Shit…" Leon growled out so low, he almost didn't recognize himself. He crossed the threshold of no return, and let go with a quiet yelp. Leon was cumming so hard that he felt his toes curl, and his abs flexing taut. He could feel his asshole squeezing Raihan's dick, though it was getting soft by now. Leon heard Raihan actually whimpered a little bit at that, but the sound felt far away.

"Lee…" Raihan cooed, pumping Leon a few more times. He could feel his cum sliding about his shaft, a familiar touch that felt foreign in someone else's hand. Then, Raihan let go, and went limp across Leon's back. He was a lot heavier than he looked, but Raihan’s body felt nice and warm on top of him. 

“Wow Rai, that was so... sudden. I’m not going to like... catch something, am I?” Leon joked, but there was an edge of true concern in his voice. Raihan howled with laughter. “Oh, of course not. Do you really think I’d just casually give my best friend an STD? How insulting.” 

"Right, sorry….Um...How long have you been fucking guys?"

"Couple years now. Aside from a few drunk, closeted frat boys, only you and a couple others know." Leon felt his face and ears burning at the thought.

“That is _so_ hot.”

"It is pretty great, you should see the looks on their faces when I'm through with them. This was better than with randos, though."

“Even given my experience? Or... lack therof.” 

“Oh yeah, far better.” Now, Leon's cheeks were on fire, and Raihan laughed at him again. He felt his heart fluttering. He wasn’t sure what it was that he did right, but apparently, Raihan had enjoyed himself. Leon really couldn’t think of a better first time than that. 

“But seriously, I haven’t been edged like that in the longest time, I’m fucking tired, mind if use your shower? Then I'm probably gonna crash.” 

“Yeah Rai, you earned it." Leon chuckled. Raihan had been tending to him so well he was sure he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. They both were, now that he had a chance to examine his oqn feelings. Raihan pulled out of Leon and stood up, reaching down to pull Leon up. Leon took his hand, and Raihan hoisted him to his feet. Still strong even after exhausting himself. Leon had a strong feeling that Raihan was serious about doing this again in future, and the cocky grin plastered across Raihan’s face was making him hope he wouldn’t have to wait too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly satisfied with how this turned out. I love how sweet Raihan is in this, and have always been a fan that despite his slightly assholish "rival energy", he tends to be really nice and encouraging to others, especially the player character. He's the kind of FWB/boyfriend anyone would love to have. Again, I don't really have intentions for a serious romance to come from this as that's not usually my style, and I'm fascinated by alternatives to the typical heteronormative and monogamous relationships we see in mainstream media all the time. If you are looking for more of a love story, this might not be for you. Although, I feel you can have a very passionate and enjoyable romance without dating if two people really trust each other, and I wanted to capture that here. Anyway, I love critiques and comments, so let me hear your opinions!


	2. Teasing is an Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thicc Thighs Save Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the tags say, Raihan is promiscuous in this, but we don’t slut shame in this house! Slight Raihan x Nessa and implied Raihan x Piers in this chapter, but shouldn’t distract from the main pairing so it’s not tagged. If you really want to get right to the Raihan x Leon fun skip to the page break. :)

_MY BUTT HURTS :(_

Raihan sighed as he paused the video he was trying to show Nessa. The two had been having a nice hangout by the sea, Nessa had been fishing, and Raihan had been nibbling at his takeout from The Captain’s Table. Until now, it was like any other time he visited Hulbury. Now the calmness of the sea air was plagued with a heavy awkwardness. He swiped Leon’s message off the screen and tried to play it casual. He could respond to it later, for now he had to dodge Nessa’s very strong side eye. If it was anyone else, he’d just play it off, but unfortunately, nothing got past that woman, even though the message had only been displayed for a half a second. Raihan was sure she would, if not outright ask about it, silently judge him. 

There were only a handful of people that knew Raihan was bisexual; Piers, Milo, Nessa, and now Leon. Leon, on the other hand, was only out to him that he knew of. He prided himself as a great keeper of secrets, guarding them as diligently as the treasures in Hammerlocke vault, but now the secret was out. He glanced over at Nessa, whose ocean eyes seemed to swirl with questions, but instead of saying a word, she simply cast her rod into the Hulbury sea again. 

"Look, just don't tell anyone," he said, stuffing his hands in his hoodie. It wasn’t that he thought Nessa would stoop that low, but the dynamic she and Raihan had was different than what he had with Leon. They were open about sex and sexuality in a very natural way, probably because they’d been talking about those types of things since high school. He also tended to share his experiences about randos, people Nessa didn’t know and likely never would. He didn’t want her to get the idea that he was just going to kiss and tell when it came to Leon. 

"What's the matter? You've never been all shy about your conquest before," she said, her hand meticulously turning the handle on her fishing rod. 

"No, but Leon's not out, and I didn't intend to out him. And yet here we are."

"Don't worry Rai. You know I'd never out someone. Although… I feel like a lot of people kind of know…" Raihan almost chuckled. Almost, but he mostly just felt bad for Leon. A lot of people _did_ assume he was gay by now, but he couldn't blame him for staying in the closet. He wasn't out to the entire world either, and he wasn't even the Champion.

"Yeah, but Leon thinks they don't. I want him to be comfortable, so I just leave it."

"Poor Raihan, always the valiant martyr!" Nessa signed dramatically. Raihan chuckled and followed suit. 

"I know! I'm simply _far_ too good for this world," Raihan sighed and tossed back, placing the back of his hand to his forehead. Nessa giggled, but the smile faded from her face as she pulled up her lure and let it dangle idly.

“Well, just be careful about it,” she said, cryptically. Raihan frowned, oh boy, that was a bad sign. Nessa only got cryptic when there was something unpleasant on her mind. 

“What, me and Leon? What’s there to be careful about? I’m a professional.” 

“I'm not saying you aren't, but Leon and you are close,” it was Raihan’s turn to side-eye, a brow twitching in irritation. 

“So are we. So are me and Piers. What's that got to do with anything?” 

“I’m just saying, Leon hasn’t been with anyone before, or I assume as much. He might not know how to go about certain things. I’d just hate to see your friendship with him implode over this, you know?” Raihan locked his fingers behind his head and leaned back with another sigh. Nessa could be a bit much at times, and while she meant well, he hated when she treated him like a child. They were kind of like brother and sister, if you ignored all the shagging, off course. The two of them tended to bicker on a semi-regular basis, and it was looking like today was the day. 

“Damn Nessa, why are you getting all serious? Does your new boyfriend not know how to use his tongue?” Raihan tried to remain even tempered, but he could hear a bit of irritation creeping into his tone. His eyes shifted to see the humorless expression on the water gym leader’s face. 

“Oh shove off! Don’t change the subject,” she grumbled. Ok, maybe that was a bit too mean, and by the expression on her face, might have touched a nerve. Still, despite her model appearance, Nessa grew up around fishers and sailors. She was tough as nails. Raihan knew she wouldn’t get all out of sorts over that. “Alright, sorry. But seriously, there’s no need to be all coy. Let me have it straight on.” 

“Fine, I just think you should tread carefully. Leon’s like a big kid, he gets all awkward in strange situations. I’m sure this is new to him. And you’re his best mate, he trusts you.” 

Nessa stared out into the harbor for a moment, a deep, pensive look on her face. “I just don’t know what’ll happen if Leon catches feelings for you when you have no intention of reciprocating it in that way, but I’m sure he’d look to you to guide him in the right direction. It’s not my business, but if that happens there’s no way it’s gonna be the same. I’d just hate to see it happen to you.”

Raihan sighed, he was worried that was what she was getting at. Still, Nessa probably had a point, and she almost sounded like she spoke from experience. Normally when someone started to develop a serious crush on him, he’d shut it down, or just stop seeing them. But none of those people had a strong friendship like he had with Leon. 

“Fine fine, I’ll be careful,” he said, leaning against the pier. Nessa just nodded quietly. Well, that seemed to be the end of it, then. Raihan sighed awkwardly. Now he was all in his feelings, but he wasn't about to let that ruin his day. Best to change the subject.

“So, how is that boyfriend of yours? I’m sure he pales compared to The Great Raihan, but that doesn’t mean he can't still show you a good time, yeah?” 

“We broke up, and yes, he couldn’t use his tongue for shit,” Nessa said tersely. Raihan had to chuckle to himself. It was too bad, but they hadn’t been seeing each other that long, so it was no huge loss. 

“He _did_ look like dumbfuck” 

“Yeah...he was… an experience I'd like to forget soon. Like, are the straights ok?” 

“Nope, but hey, now that you’re single again, I’ll be more than happy to pick up our prior arrangement, if you're down,” he said, letting some of that irresistible, Raihan charm seep into his voice. Nessa’s eyebrow quirked angrily and she folded her arms, the pout on her lips was criminally cute. 

“You’re horrible," she said. Raihan didn’t respond, just let the quiet, erotic tension seep into the conversation. Compared to Leon, Nessa was a lot harder to mess with. That didn’t mean he didn’t try, he even succeeded at times. He was a pro at this game, afterall. Nessa’s eyes shifted to his direction and he saw the slightest of blushes on her cheeks.

"...But I may take you up on that for a bit I, guess,” she said, looking away again. Raihan smirked. He was the only one that he knew of that got Nessa flustered, even if it was only a little bit. Otherwise she was a wall of self assurance in bed and in idle chit chat, the total opposite of Leon. Raihan decided to push his luck a bit more.

“Tomorrow?” 

“Fine,” she said, tersely. With that, Nessa walked away. Not even a goodbye. Raihan couldn't help but laugh to himself. He really was just that good. 

Raihan turned his attention back to his Rotom phone and pulled up the message that started this whole spat. Though, he supposed he owed it to Leon for getting him laid tomorrow. Maybe he should be thanking him for that. Raihan decided against it, and decided to apologize instead. 

_Sorry i ripped you a new one_ he texted back. A brilliant save, if he did say so himself. Raihan could see that Leon was already typing, and he cocked an eyebrow. He thought about what Nessa said for a brief moment, but put it at the back of his mind. Leon probably just had his phone in his hand, or maybe he was just super horny. There was no need to get all panicked yet. 

_It’s ok lol. So worth it._ Raihan smirked at that. So Leon _did_ like it rough, eh? Now he was getting a bit riled up. He decided to be bold. 

_Your in Wyndon right? can I come see you?_

_Yeah for a bit, Rose nd oleana are out right now_

_Alright, I’ll be there in like 45 mins_

Raihan opened the Corvi App and set up a ride to Rose Tower. 

* * *

Raihan hopped out of his Corviknight taxi and gazed up at his destination, surrounded on all sides by pink clouds and setting sun. The way the light bounced off the expensive glass roof of Rose Tower reminded him of Gigantamax Duraludon's belly. It was the tallest building in Wyndon by far, and often made him wonder if Chairman Rose was overcompensating for something. Maybe not though, Raihan knew if he was in charge of the league he’d want his headquarters to look cool as shit, too. He walked into the lobby, and he saw the champion all uniformed up, waving to him. 

“Hey, Raihan!” Leon chirped, lively as ever. When he walked over, Leon let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. Ok, maybe not as lively as Raihan initially thought. “I’m actually glad you stopped by. I’ve been so busy I haven’t even gotten a chance to breathe since I walked in here.” 

“Well breathe, and tell The Great Raihan all your woes. You’re free now, yeah?” 

“Yeah, it's winding down thankfully, but ugh, all the training for the Champion cup has me ragged, don’t even get me started on the press.” 

Interviews and reporters were bloody terrible to deal with for everyone in the league. As photogenic as Raihan was, he knew that the Champion of Galar had to deal with that kind of stuff a lot more. And unlike him, Leon didn’t even really like the spotlight all that much. Raihan patted Leon’s burly shoulder sympathetically. He couldn’t help but linger a little, thinking of how good it would feel to really dig his fingers in and get him all loose and relaxed in his grip. Of course, he couldn’t do that in front of all the league staff and other busy combees. 

"You got your own office, right?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing fancy. You should see Chairman Ros-"

"If you show it to me, I'll suck you off," Raihan said, getting right down to business. With how fast Leon replied to his text, he couldn't help but think he had been thinking of him too, and with this new development, there was no better way to loosen him. Except maybe getting utterly sloshed. They couldn’t do that discreetly at Rose Tower, though, and this was just a win-win situation. Leon, as expected, stared up at him with wide eyes. 

"Huh?!"

“You're working so hard it’s making me want to do something for you. Unless that’s a no?" Raihan said, a smirk playing at his lips. He was pretty sure Leon wouldn’t turn that down, unless he had some reservations about getting lewd in his place of work. After the initial shock, Leon seemed to be recalibrated, and an awkward smile appeared on face. 

"W-well then! Right this way,” he said, leading Raihan to the elevator and pressing the up button to one of the higher floors. The higher the floor, the more important your title. He supposed Leon was pretty high ranking at Macros Cosmos, when he thought about it. He shifted his eyes to Leon, who already looked a bit livelier. Raihan chuckled. Hopefully he wasn’t a wilted husk when he was done with him, but there was no guarantee. 

When Raihan set foot in the Champion Suite, he couldn’t help but whistle in admiration. It was slick and modern, with a nice view of the sky, and city below. The white and black interior looked striking with splashes of red around the room, and he could see Leon’s trophies neatly lining the wall. It was dead cool, but there was no way that Leon, the gay anti-stereotype, had designed this room. Still, even though it was clearly Rose’s doing, the paper clutter and books all over the desk made it his. 

“Damn mate, do you even _need_ your dick sucked? I feel like you just brought me up here to flex,” Raihan said, pulling off his hoodie and hanging on a nearby wall hook. Leon chuckled awkwardly. 

"Thanks, but Chairman Rose got most of it together. Don't you have your own office in Hammerlocke?"

"Yeah, but it's shit and my gym trainers are always there," he said. "So no raunch on the clock." 

"Don't tell me you got caught doing that?" 

"Nah, truth be told I just wanted to play Candy Crush and scroll Twitter, but I felt so weird having those kids watch their boss be so unapologetically lazy, it was easier to just work," Raihan said before, turning to Leon abruptly. Leon nearly jumped back, his butt bumping into his desk as Raihan got closer. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Leon was so awkward, but honestly, he had that effect on a lot of people. He had eyes like a dragon, people told him. 

“Now then, about what I came up here for,” he said, striding across the room to Leon. He placed his hands on the desk on either side of him and leaned in, staring into his big, golden eyes. The sunset pouring from huge windows made his eyes look even more sparkly and innocent. 

"U-um, are you sure you want to do this? If Chairman Rose finds out, he's not gonna go easy on you," Raihan knew that already. Leon was the Chairman's golden child and money maker, after all. The only one who would get in trouble here was him, and Raihan didn't really care what that boomer fuck was going to say to him. He scoffed.

"I want to! Take it as an apology for leaving you all raw yesterday. Unless you don’t want to, of course. I understand doing something like that here is a bit trashy,” he said, watching Leon’s eyes shift back and forth to his lips in consideration. It was Raihan’s turn to get surprised when Leon grabbed his dreads and forced him into a kiss, still a bit uncertain, but with a forcefulness that wasn’t there last night. Raihan couldn’t help but moan as he kissed back, a pleasurable chill going down his spine. 

“No, let's do it,” Leon said, a surprising growl in his voice as he pulled away. Oho, so the Champion was feeling bold, was he? That’s what Raihan liked to see. He wasted no time getting down on the floor and working to get Leon free. The dragon trainer could feel him stroking his head, pulling his headband up until he felt the cool air on his forehead. Raihan was happy that Leon was feeling more confident, even if his awkwardness was cute as shit. After a bit of work, Raihan pulled Leon out of his layers. It was annoying to deal with the shorts and legging combo, even if he did look damn good in it. Leon sprang free, already hard as hell. He was bigger than a lot of other guys Raihan was with, but it didn't matter, Raihan could take him as deep as the rest. He was looking forward to knocking the air out of him. He started by stroking the length, up and down, feeling how nice and hot it was in his hand. 

“Look at this thing, all rearing and ready to go. Guess I just have that effect on people,” Raihan said, a bit of teasing in his voice. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t also hard as shit though. Leon giggled awkwardly, the smile on his face framed by his mess of hair was picture pretty. Raihan couldn’t help but wonder if Leon would let him take a picture of him while they were getting down to business, but that was a question for another time. He leaned forward and gave the tip a lick, making sure to get it nice and wet, before closing his lips around it. Leon grit his teeth at the sensation, tightening his grip on the desk behind him. Already so sensitive, he mused to himself. Raihan pulled back, letting the Champion catch his breath for a second. He didn’t want him cumming too fast after all, they were just getting started.

“What if I gave you a nip right now?” Raihan teased. The alarmed blush on Leon’s face made him chuckle. He almost felt bad, but Leon was just too adorable and gullible. 

“I’m just having you on, Leon. Why would I bite this prize?” Raihan said, purring against the length. He chuckled again at the look on Leon’s face, but in all honesty he wasn't just teasing. Leon had a strong scent, but Raihan rather liked it. It was nice and masculine. Men normally had a different scent than women, but even within the genders there was a lot of variability. There was a big difference between Piers and Leon's scents, but both were good.

"How is it, Rai?"

"It smells dead sexy," Raihan purred, punctuating the comment by firmly kissing the length of Leon's dick. Leon's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head, but his cock jumped enthusiastically against Raihan's lips. 

“You’re too much, mate,” Leon said, his blush spreading all the way to his ears. Alright, no more teasing, it was just getting cruel now. Raihan rolled his tongue slightly beneath the tip, before slowly descending on Leon's cock. He was careful of his fangs as he swallowed him whole. Leon’s cock twitched in his mouth, and he scooped up a drop of precum with the tip of his tongue. Normally, Raihan preferred to be on the receiving end of a blowjob, or at least take turns, but there were times he was just in the mood to suck. Watching his partner squirm and writhe at his attention was a major boost to his ego and it was good fun for the both of them.

"Fuck…" Leon gasped out, his hips giving a little twitch. Raihan flicked his eyes up to meet Leon's. He wanted to smirk at the startled look on his face, but that'd be difficult with his mouth full of cock. He figured the look in his eyes was pretty intense right about now, though. People told him the way his pupils narrowed and expanded really added a nervous thrill. Raihan figured it just happened when he saw something he liked. 

Raihan really got down to business, easing down until his nose pressed into Leon’s pelvis. He couldn’t help but growl around him. He smelled so damn good! He started drawing soothing circles on Leon’s hip with his thumb, and creating a wet suction around his cock. Once he had a steady swirl going, he’d pull back to the tip, and repeat the process. He couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to be in someone’s throat. So far, he was too big for anyone to take. But based on Leon’s reaction, he figured it must’ve been pretty ace. 

"Ah! Y-you're …you're way too good at that, _ngh_ !" Leon gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. His hat fell to the floor, but he ignored it in favor of the treatment he was getting. Raihan grasped the Champion's hips as he started to buck with more vigor. Leon was getting a bit overzealous, but Raihan didn't mind. He could take a mouth fucking fairly well, and it was worth it to see the Champion of Galar coming undone. Raihan could feel Leon's hands at the back of his head as he bucked and humped, really rutting his throat good. He couldn't move his head if he wanted to, fuck, Leon was damn strong. And the champion had the audacity to call _him_ a selfish lover. Not that he wasn’t having a damn good time! He knew it wouldn’t be long now by the throbbing on his tongue.

"Raihan… Rai I… I'm- _mph_!" Raihan’s eyes widened when Leon came. Typically, he didn't like to swallow, but he'd happily do it if he liked someone enough, so he relaxed his throat for the coming onslaught. It was a lot. Raihan gulped it down as fast as it came, and it just kept coming. He grimaced when he swallowed Leon, although he tried his best not to. Everyone's cum tasted different, but to Raihan, it never tasted great. God bless cumwhores like Piers. He pulled away with a wet pop, a strand of saliva stringing from Leon's cock to his tongue. 

"Damn, you really are flexing today, I _just_ got you off last night," Raihan said, choking a little bit at the thick, sticky feeling caught in his throat. Leon’s load was impressive considering how much he came just last night. He looked up from Leon’s wilting dick and caught him looking down, flushed and panting. Despite his masculine image, he looked incredibly pretty.

“That doesn’t look like it tastes very good,” was all he could manage. Raihan smiled and rolled his eyes. That Leon, when it came to battling he was brimming with confidence, with the poise and force of a king. Here, he was like an awkward school boy, with no idea how to address a strange situation. It was cute as hell. 

“It takes some getting used to, I hear,” Raihan said, before standing up abruptly. Leon jumped, probably not expecting to be towered over so suddenly. Raihan couldn’t help but smirk. He leaned down and kissed Leon, gentle at first, before getting down to snogging him proper. When his tongue slipped inside, Leon yelped. The dragon trainer figured Leon could still taste cum on him. Personally, Raihan loved when he could taste himself on his partner, so he was curious about how Leon would react to his own flavor. As if to answer the question on his mind, Leon pulled back suddenly, grimacing, before an awkward, apologetic grin appeared on his face. He wiped his mouth on his arm, a gesture that Raihan found endearing.

“Holy shit, is that what I taste like!?” 

“I’m afraid so champ. It’s alright though, I don’t mind doing it if it makes your dick happy,” Raihan said, drawing little circles on Leon’s hip with his finger. To his surprise, Leon reached down and gripped his crotch, looking him straight in the eye as he played with him through his shorts. 

"Well then, I'd like to return the favor and make _your_ dick happy too," Leon began, a little awkward in his phrasing, but a determined look on his face. "I-if that's alright," he quickly added, his confidence waning slightly, and being replaced by a slight blush. Fucking adorable. Raihan couldn't help but grin.

"Alright then champ. I'd like to try something, actually.”

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'd like to get off between your thighs,” he said bluntly. Leon stopped rubbing, and Raihan wondered if he’d crossed the line. "No?"

"No, it's just… I've never even thought to do something like that…” Leon said, the look on his face seemed like he was trying to understand the request. And Raihan understood. To some, it was bizarre. Especially those with extremely mainstream ideas about how two people were supposed to shag.

“Not everyone can take The Great Raihan. When you’re as big as I am, you gotta get creative sometimes,” he said, holding his chin and letting a cocky smile spread across his face. Leon rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile across his lips as well. 

"Also, I'm just really into legs, and your thicc thighs and ass have had me in a bind for the past few years. Of course there's no need to if you're not down for that,” he said, trying to add a bit of backstory to the request. Leon giggled at that.

"I never knew you were thinking of me like that for so long."

"Pretty sure everyone has, mate, puberty was criminally kind to you, and so is your workout game. Do you not follow fan trends?"

"Ummm...no, not really?" Raihan whipped out his Rotom phone and pulled up the current Galar Champion twitter. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds to start finding thirsty comments. 

"Damn Leon is bloody fit, I wish he'd crush me to death between those meaty thighs," Raihan read a tweet on a stream of the Champion’s last major battle. Leon turned beet red. 

"W-what?!"

"@himbostan77's words, not mine," Raihan said, a smirk on his face. Leon rolled his eyes again, and seemed to ignore this new information.

"Alright then, if that's what you want to do, let's give it a try, yeah? I’m curious now!” Leon chirped out, pulling his leggings all the way down to his ankles. Raihan smiled, he loved when Leon got all excited about things, although he was pretty excited himself. Watching the muscles in Leon’s legs flex as he turned around to bend over the desk made him want to howl in excitement. 

“Um… so, I was thinking this would make the most sense, is that right?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly right,” Raihan purred, coming up behind Leon and running his hands down his hips and ass. Raihan had done this before a number of times, but his partner was usually a lot smaller. Leon and Nessa were totally opposite in build, and personality, and Piers somehow felt even tinier than _she_ did. This was going to be an entirely new experience. In all honesty, Leon probably _could_ crush someone to death with those things. 

Raihan took his lube out of his pocket and slicked himself up, before sliding between Leon’s legs in one smooth motion. As he expected, it was nice and hot. The Champion simply gasped, probably at the cool slickness against his taint. Raihan chuckled, it probably felt weird. 

"It's cold!" Leon yelped. He sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. 

"Well then, let's get it warmed up, yeah?" Raihan said with a little hiss of pleasure. He started thrusting at slow, even pace. Leon’s skin wasn’t nearly as smooth as Nessa’s, but that was to be expected. She waxed every square inch of her body below the neck. Even then, Leon’s skin was surprisingly soft for a guy. Raihan wrapped his arms around Leon’s body, slowly peeling his near skin tight uniform off of his chest and belly. His muscles were solid, but he still felt nice and sturdy to cling to, like a big, jacked Bewear. 

"Alright, now squeeze em'," Raihan ordered, and Leon giggled, but did as told. He’d noticed that Leon enjoyed him getting a bit bossy the night before, so might as well continue the trend. Leon's thigh muscles squeezed him, flexing a couple of times around his dick. Fuck, it felt incredible. They were so strong, but he held his dick with just enough tension to make it feel good. Leon had a little smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder. 

"Enjoying that, Rai?"

"Fuck yeah." 

"Me too, actually," Leon chuckled, shivering when Raihan started to buck faster. The gym leader started kissing his neck, growling and leaving light nibbles as he did so. His breathing became labored as he worked up a good rhythm, rutting between the champions thighs, his hands wandering his chest and abs. It was just as good as Raihan had imagined, better even. He reached down, cupping Leon's nutsack, before slowly trailing his fingers up to his shaft. It was hard again. Raihan smirked into Leon’s neck. 

"Oh? Guess you _are_ really enjoying that," Raihan hummed against his ear. Leon let out a little sound of affirmation. Raihan was impressed. He had no idea Leon was this horny on the regular, but he was happy to make him cum twice. He pumped him up and down, matching the rhythm of his hips against Leon’s ass. He couldn't help but growl when Leon’s hand reached back and clapped down on his hip, gripping it so tight, he was sure it’d bruise. So the champion wanted him to go faster, then. Raihan had no problem doing just that. His bucked harder, the slick, messy sounds from down below were quickly making him come undone. He was getting close, and he figured Leon was too, by the way he was jumping and pulsing in his hand. 

“Ahh, Lee… I’m gonna cum, you... gettin’ close?” 

"Fuck yes! Let's make a mess," Leon cried out. The cheery cursing and the boyish enthusiasm in his voice is what set Raihan off. The pleasure from his dick spread all the way to his fingertips, so intense, he thought he might just collapse if he wasn’t holding onto Leon. As if by reflex, Raihan bit down on Leon's shoulder, cum spurting from between Leon's thighs, creating a growing pool on the desk in front of him. He tightened his grip on Leon’s dick, jerking him off with choppy, and unrestrained motions. It didn’t take long for Leon to follow suit, getting off with a soft whine. The Champion’s load was less than before, but was still an impressive addition to Raihan's mess. 

“Mhm, Raihan,” Leon purred, still quivering a little bit from overexertion. Raihan pumped a few more times, feeling his dick soften in his hand. When his vision started to unblur, he glanced at the desk and noted that nothing important had gotten dirty. The gym leader reached forward, mixing the two loads together with his index finger, before giving Leon a sly grin.

“Oh you’re just being lewd for the sake of it, now.”

“Damn straight,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Leon’s purple locks. Raihan was feeling good and relaxed now, but he knew they needed to get their shit together before the Chairman came back and lectured them about fiscal responsibility or whatever the fuck. 

“Well, we should probably clean thi-” Raihan gasped when Leon grabbed his hand, a look on his face that he couldn’t quite place. To Raihan’s shock, The Champion looked him dead in the eye, and he licked the tips of Raihan’s fingers clean. 

“Yeah, we should get on that,” he said, the tone in his voice sent shockwaves through Raihan’s cock. So Leon liked to tease a bit, that was almost as surprising to Raihan as the fact that he could feel his dick stirring again. Too bad there was no time for that. Raihan grinned. 

“Turning my secret weapon back on me? Now that's just cruel.”

“We’ll call it payback for all the times you teased me first, but you’re right. Let's get this clean before we get an earful from The Chairman. I have my own shower if you want to use it, too.”

“Ok, now you’re seriously just flexing,” Raihan said, pulling away from Leon, finally. Leon pulled up his pants, and grabbed his hat off of the floor. 

“You’d be walking home with jizz in your shorts otherwise, you’re damn right I’m flexing,” he said, a huge grin plastered across his face. The two of them howled with laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2. Wanted to write more from Raihans view this time, and it was worth it. Leon is so cute in this. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also, what if there was an @himbostan77? Do you think they’d like my raunchy fic? =)


End file.
